Elevators in high-rise buildings have becoming more sophisticated and efficient in design, especially in the control system thereof. Many commercial RFD elevator controllers have been implemented in elevators of high-rise buildings, The RED elevator controllers are designed to fit into elevator panels and can operate in mode off-line or online modes. Due to the higher demand of guest security in the hospitality industry, more and more hospitality accommodation establishments, such as hotels, motels, bed and breakfast, resort condos, and Airbnb® lodgings have adopted RFID elevator controllers in their elevator systems to allow only registered and authorized guests or staff with a valid keycard to gain access to the elevator. A RFID reader is disposed inside the RFID elevator controller, similar to that of a RFID door lock. Main advantage of conventional REID elevator controller used together with RFID keycards is that it is possible to limit access to floors according to each guest or staff RFID keycard's privileges. Several relay modules or relay boards can be combined together as a single relay module cluster so as to provide a large number of relay outputs to selectively enable the elevator call buttons for flexibly enabling coverage to large number of floor levels. For example, if a relay board handles 8 relay outputs, then 4 combined relay boards can handle a total of 32 relay outputs, which is then configured for handling 32 floor building.
Although the existing conventional RFID elevator controller used together in combination with the RFID keycards seem like a secure elevator control technology. However, such configuration is not very user friendly because the RFID keycard has to be physically retrieved or obtained from another person at the start of the usage period, and then to physically return the RFID keycard at the end of the usage period. The RFID keycard can sometimes get damaged or become defective during usage. It is also a hassle to carry the RFID keycard around for the user. Meanwhile, the RFID keycard can also be stolen or misplaced. Therefore, there is a need for improvement in the related industry for a better elevator controller system.